Amulet of Shinnok
The Sacred Amulet, or Amulet of Shinnok, is among the most potent and powerful of all mystic talismans within all the realms. It is the most magnificent treasure, and also greatest weapon, of its creator, the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Appearance It is a golden medallion with a green gemstone embedded in its center. The four sections of the amulet are etched with the elemental forces of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each includes alchemical symbols, shapes, and parts of I Ching trigrams, all of which pertain to their respective element. Storyline Many millennia ago, Shinnok created the amulet when he and the other Elder Gods waged war against the One Being. Millennia after the defeat of the One Being, Shinnok would use it to as a central focus of his divine power, in a bid to control all of the realms. He was only narrowly thwarted by Raiden.Mortal Kombat X For ages thereafter, the amulet remained mostly unknown and hidden deep within the Temple of Elements in Earthrealm. It was later retrieved by the original Sub-Zero after the Lin Kuei were hired by the demon sorcerer, Quan Chi. Quan Chi had delivered to his master Shinnok an exact duplicate, while he kept the original himself.Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Original Timeline= It would thereafter continue to play a major role in the various Mortal Kombat and struggles for the realms; most notably, during the Netherrealm Invasion, when Shinnok would rise from the Netherrealm in another bid for total conquest. After Shinnok's defeat, Quan Chi kept the real amulet for himself.Mortal Kombat 4 When Shujinko gathered all six Kamidogu and placed them on the altar in the Nexus, Onaga the Dragon King of Outworld appears to Shujinko and reveals that the seventh and final spot on the altar is meant for the Sacred Amulet, Shinnok's Amulet, in the hands of the sorcerer Quan Chi. Onaga then returns to Outworld to seek this amulet and begin to reshape the realms.Mortal Kombat: Deception After the defeat of the Dragon King, Shinnok would regain control of the Amulet once more.Mortal Kombat: Armageddon |-|Alternative Timeline= Prior to the Netherrealm Invasion, Quan Chi was still in the possession of the real amulet. By the time of Shinnok's invasion, Raiden gained the real amulet from Quan Chi, who created a duplicate in his place. The fallen elder god used the amulet to nearly trap Raiden and Fujin inside it, only to end trapped himself after being defeated by Johnny Cage and Raiden.Mortal Kombat X Special Forces hid the amulet in Earthrealm, and it would be stolen by Kano and sold to Mileena as a powerful weapon to use against her usurper, Kotal Kahn. Mileena learned that fusing the amulet with all six Kamidogus from the realms would create a tool of unspeakable power, so she would enlist Kano to steal the amulet to her so she can use it against Kotal and Kitana and begin her quest. The amulet was later stolen by Tanya, who was an acolyte of Shinnok posing as a member of Mileena's rebellion, and brought to Quan Chi in Earthrealm. As Quan Chi was executed by Hanzo Hasashi, the sorcerer undid the seal on his master, releasing Shinnok.Mortal Kombat X Shinnok would use the amulet to absorb Earthrealm's Jinsei, taking on a more powerful "Corrupted" form that had the amulet fused with his stomach. After Shinnok was defeated by Raiden and the Elder Gods, the amulet was taken from his stomach and the Elder Gods took him for punishment. The amulet was later stored in a safer place.Mortal Kombat X Wielders *Shinnok (Real and Fake) *Quan Chi (Real) *Sub-Zero (Fake) Original Timeline *Onaga Alternative Timeline *Kano *Mileena *Tanya References Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Artifacts Category:Objects